I Want To Save You Tonight
by ShotMeOuttaTheSky
Summary: Alyssa Black is a normal seventeen year old girl. She goes to Ireland to visit her family, she goes out with her aunt and cousins and meets One Direction. They have all gone to Niall's home town for a week and Niall's family appear to be friends with Alyssa's aunt. Romance starts to blossom around Alyssa and Niall, but what will happen when they get back to London
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone out there. Enjoy my story. Please review, and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Direction, they are real people who can control themselves The only characters in this that you don't recognise. Enjoy and let me know what you think. I can't split things into chapters very well so they'll be kind of random splits; this is also the only A/N / disclaimer for the whole story**

* * *

Alyssa POV

"Alyssa, wake up!"

I sighed and rolled over; squinting as my mum walked into the guest bedroom and opened the curtains, causing the sunshine to flood the room.

"Good morning to you too" I muttered, pulling the duvet further up so it covered my eyes. My mum, however wasn't having any of this

"Get us Alyssa, we're on holiday and everyone is waiting downstairs for us, we're going to Dundrum"

I rolled out of bed and stood up "Shopping, yes!" I grinned, running around the room and grabbing my clothes for the day

"We're meeting your Aunt there, and then you're going out with her after... so bring an overnight bag"

"Cool!" I called running towards the bathroom. I jumped in the shower and let the warm water run through my hair.

I should probably introduce myself, my name is Alyssa, but my friends call me Lyss. I am your average seventeen year old girl, Born and raised in the UK, the city of London to be exact. I'm small, at only five ft, with pale skin, freckles, Light brown hair and grey eyes. I have a huge family, although most of them live in Ireland. I get that doesn't give you much to go on, but it should all make sense soon. You see, my nan was born in Dublin, along with her many brothers and sister, unlike the others she moved to England, where she met my Granddad. The rest of her brothers and sisters met Irish people and they all had children. So my mum, nan and I are over in Dublin visiting the family... and trust me, there's a lot of family out here. So hopefully that's helped you, either that or it's confused you a lot... so I'll just get on with the story and let it explain itself

After a while I got out of the shower, feeling fresh. I wrapped a towel around my body and wet hair and walked into the bedroom, I quickly dried myself off and pulled on the clothes I had chucked on the bed (Blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a navy blue Jack Wills zip up hoodie with white high-tops), before taking the towel off of my head and brushing through my knotted hair. My hair had grown a lot and hit the small of my back when it was straight. Not really in the mood to straighten it out, I dried it and left it wavy.

"Hurry up Alyssa!" I heard my nan's thick Irish accent call up the stairs, she may have lived in England for the past forty years, but she hadn't lost her accent

I did my make-up (A light cover of powder, blush, eye-liner, mascara and Cherry chapstick) and called down the stairs "Coming!" I stood quickly and slung on my band wrist bands, then ran to brush my teeth.

I ran down the stairs just as my nan opened her mouth to call up to me again "Ready!" I grinned at her

My mum passed me my hand bag, and the overnight bag she had packed

"Your laptop's in there too, along with your camera and Phone charger" She smiled handing me a breakfast bar and an apple

"Thanks mum" I smiled taking a bit out of the apple and shoving the breakfast bar in my bag for later. I received a nod from my mum and laughed lightly, walking towards my aunt who stood by the door ready to go

"Finally ready to go, I see" She said

"Yup, let's go shop!" I exclaimed pumping my fist in the air, earning a few laughs

"Out we go then" My aunt said motioning towards her car. I followed my mum and nan towards the car. I slid into the back of the car with my mum after shoving my bag into the boot, whilst my nan sat in the front. As we backed out of the drive the song on the radio changed to 'Science and Faith' by the script (A/N: I just used the next song that my IPod went onto) and after a bit of begging my aunt turned up the radio as I started to sing along.

"Got to love Danny" I muttered, looking out of the window as we drove the short distance to the shopping centre

"What's so great about him?" My nan said

"A few things... he's good looking, he's got an amazing voice and..." I trailed off

My mum glanced over at me "And...?"

"And he's Irish" I chuckled

"Fair enough" My aunt smiled "I see where you're coming from now"

The song ended and my aunt turned down the radio. We talked about different things for the remainder of the journey, the subjects of our discussion ranged from music, to school and then to life back in London. Fifteen minutes later we pulled into a parking space in the car park and dragged ourselves out of the car, towards the shops

"Can we go to Penny's?" I asked excitedly

"We have a Penny's back in London" My mum laughed

I rolled my eyes "It's called Primark in London mum, and it's not as good as Penny's... Penny's is much better quality"

"Yeah, we'll go to Penny's... but first we're going to get lunch" My aunt said walking past Penny's and towards the Bagel factory where three of my aunts, my four cousins and my cousins friend were sitting

"Fine... but I want Starbucks!"

My mum muttered an okay before handing me the money I would need "But take Hannah with you" she called. I nodded and held out my hand to my younger cousin

"Hey Alyssa" She grinned

"Hey Han" I smiled down at the eight year old girl. We walked towards starbucks talking about things I had missed in the past year. The rest of the day went by really fast, we had lunch and then we walked around the shopping centre for a while. Before I knew it, the time was four in the afternoon and my aunt was saying that we had to get going so we would arrive at our destination before sun down. I went back to the car with my mum and nan to grab my overnight bag

"What are you guys doing tonight?" I asked them

My mum shrugged "Going to the cinema, then out for a drink" She muttered

"Can't I come with you?" I asked

"Trust me Alyssa, you'll want to go with your aunt Sharon"

"Why?"

"You'll find out when you get there" she laughed pushing me towards my aunt

"oh pog ma thoin" I muttered darkly as I walked away. I was glad that my mum had made me learn how to speak a bit of Irish when I was younger, it made things a whole lot easier

"I heard that!" She called after me

I rolled my eyes as I got to my aunts car and climbed in next to my cousin. I put on my seatbelt and turned my IPod up, shutting out the rest of the world as we drive to where ever it was that we were going


	2. Chapter 2

Alyssa POV

After an hour and fifteen minutes of driving the car pulled to a stop. I glanced out the window to see that we had stopped outside a house

"Come on then, everyone out of the car" My aunt (I'll just call her Sharon) said. I rolled my eyes as I turned off my IPod and stuffed it in my pocket, before getting out of the car and walking to the boot to grab my overnight bag. I followed my cousins (Hannah and Jake) to the front door of the house. Hannah knocked on the door as Sharon walked up the path, holding a bag which obviously contained clothes for all three of them. A few seconds later a woman opened the door

"Maura, hi" Sharon smiled hugging the woman "its lovely top see you again"

"Oh Sharon" The woman... well Maura smiled "Hannah, Jake you two have grown so much... and this must be Alyssa" She smiled at me as I awkwardly waved at her

"Sorry we're a little late" Sharon apologised

"Oh no need to apologise, we haven't eaten yet. Here come in; I'll take your bags... The boys are in the living room go and have a chat"

I followed the others into the house and my aunt pushed me towards the door, which I assumed led to the living room, before taking my bag

"go" she instructed

I sighed and opened the door. Hannah who had run in before me was standing in the middle of the room pouting whilst Jake was hugging a boy, who couldn't be much older than me, with blonde hair. I couldn't see the boy's face but I could see his hair

"No fair Jake, I wanted to hug Niall first!" Hannah complained. The name Niall wasn't really uncommon in Ireland, my cousin's boyfriend was called Niall,I had met him a few nights ago. He was lovely, tall with dark hair... in his late twenties.

"Don't you want to hug me Han?" A husky voice came from across the room; I didn't bother looking over to the owner of the voice, though it did strike me as odd. This voice didn't seem to belong to the accents I heard all around me; it was far too familiar. It wasn't an Irish accent... but British.

"No way Harry, why would I want to hug you?" Hannah said crossing her arms

"Hey now" The voice... or Harry complained "No fair, last time I was here I let you have a piggyback ride to the shops"

"Niall let me play his guitar" Hannah argued back. I laughed at her tone, causing the attention to be drawn to me. I was trying not to think about how strange it was that there was a Niall and a Harry in the same house. I wasn't one of those girls, who freaked out over meeting famous people, and One Direction would be no different, but last I had heard, they were all in England. I rolled my eyes at how stupid I was acting. It wasn't unusual for people to be called Niall and Harry.

I glanced up and froze in shock. It wasn't because of the person stood in front of me, yet it was in face because there was a person standing right in front of me, staring at me

"HI!" He grinned, a laugh escaping his lips at my facial expression

"err... hi?" I muttered backing away slightly

"Don't scare her Louis" The blonde guys muttered... looking up from where he had Hannah and Jake sitting on his lap "Hey there, you must be Alyssa... I'm Niall" He smiled

"Yeah, I know who you guys are" I shrugged looking around the room "Harry, Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam from One Direction if I'm correct"

"Yeah that would be right" Louis smiled

"Wow, dude we've found a girl who isn't freaking out... it's awesome" Harry chuckled from where he was sitting on the sofa

"Oh, I can freak out if you want me to" I smiled shyly

Niall laughed and stood up "I'd love to see that, but first I think we all want to get to know you a bit better"

"right" I said as he put his arm around my shoulder and lead me towards the sofa. I had just sat down when Sharon (my aunt) came in and called Hannah and Jake in for dinner

"Oh, I want food" Niall muttered

"Dude, ours is coming in like ten minutes" Zayn laughed

Niall sighed "Yeah, but I'm hungry"

"Ignoring that" Liam muttered "So Alyssa, let's get to know you better"

"What do you want to know?" I asked

"Everything!" Louis yelled

The other four boys nodded in agreement "Okay" I started "Well my name is Alyssa, I'm seventeen years old, born on the twenty sixth of September. I live just outside of London, in Finchley. I'm in college studying Performance Arts... I like food, errr... I can speak a bit of Irish-"

"Whoa cool" Niall smiled "I wonder if you're any better than this lot"

Louis smirked "Go on say something"

"Dun doe bheal" I muttered

"Oh come on, even I know that one" Harry chuckled

"errr... pog ma thoin?"

"And that one"

"Fine... but can you count?"

"Wha-?" Harry asked

Liam interrupted him before he could say anymore "Let the girl speak"

"Well I can count"

"Go on then" Louis pushed

"a haon, a dó, a trí, a ceathair, a cúig, a sé, a seacht, a hocht, a naoi, a deich" I smiled

"Oh well look at you miss fancy pants" Harry pouted

"Save it Styles" I laughed

Zayn, who had been quiet throughout this portion of the conversation finally decided to speak up "Well, is there anything else we should know?"

"Okay, well... I like FRIENDS, I like the colours blue and green, I'm small, I have some Irish blood in me, I have weird friends... I'm the girl version of Joey Tribbiani when it comes to food, but all my friends say I'm like Rachel.. err... that enough?" I asked awkwardly

"Hell yeah buddy!" Niall laughed

Liam nodded in agreement "Hey guys, do you know what this calls for?" He asked

We all looked at him confused and he grinned grabbing a box from the floor "FRIENDS Marathon!"

I grinned and stood up, doing my Chandler dance "YAY!"

"You're awesome" Louis and Harry laughed at the same time

"Why thank you" I smiled

I had just gone to sit down again, whilst Liam stood up and walked towards the DVD player to put season one of FRIENDS into the player when Niall's mum walked into the living room

"Dinner's ready for you lot" She smiled

"FOOD!" Niall and I yelled at the same time, racing each other to the kitchen. Tonight was going to be awesome


	3. Chapter 3

Alyssa POV

After dinner we all settled down to watch FRIENDS. Hannah and Jake had gone up to the guest room they would be sleeping in and Sharon and Niall's mum were sat in the garden, catching up on God knows what. We sat spread around the living room. Liam and Zayn took up one sofa, Niall and I took up the other and Louis and Harry were lying on the floor

"Oh my god" I muttered, doing a perfect impression of Janice before quoting her next line

Liam looked over at me "How many times have you seen this?" He asked

"A couple... hundred" I shrugged "It never gets boring though"

"You're right there" He agreed

"Guys... we're out of popcorn" Harry whined from the floor

I rolled my eyes "Then stop being so lazy and go get some more Styles"

"But I can't be bothered" He sighed. I laughed and stood up, offering to do it, I needed a drink anyway

"I'll help" I heard Liam mutter, I smiled at him and followed him into the kitchen

"So Lyss" He chuckled leaning against the side in the kitchen as he put another bag of popcorn into the microwave "How comes you're over in Ireland?"

"I could ask you the same thing" I said raising an eyebrow towards him

"Yeah, but I asked first" He smirked

I rolled my eyes and he laughed. "Well, I have family who live here and I come over to visit them quite a lot" I explained "Your go"

"The boys and I wanted some down time, and Niall barely gets to see his family so we decided to come out here for the week"

"Oh, cool" I smiled as the popcorn started popping "when are you going back to England?"

"Tuesday morning" Liam said getting two glasses of water and handing me one "What about you?"

"Tomorrow evening" I sighed. The week had gone too quickly for my liking

"Well we'll be back two days after you, so if we hang out when we get back to England you won't have to wait long". I shrugged

"So Liam, random question but are you single?"

"Why do you ask that?" He chuckled

"No reason..." I shrugged

Liam looked down "Well to answer your question, yes I am single. Danielle and I broke up a few weeks ago, it was a mutual decision. I mean we both had such busy schedules and we just didn't have time for each other"

"Sorry... I shouldn't have asked"

"No, it's fine... why did you ask?"

I walked towards him, placed my water down onto the side and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. Then I whispered in his ear "Well I'll just say, I know a girl... how about when you get back to England I set you two up?"

"Sounds good" He whispered back "Oh and just to let you know, I know that you like Nialler"

"What?" I muttered blushing

"It's obvious... I think he likes you too" Liam chuckled kissing me on the cheek "And thanks Lyss, this means a lot"

I smiled into the hug. I had only known Liam for a few hours but already he felt like a brother to me. We stood like that for a few more minutes until the sound of the microwave pinging made us jump and break apart. We walked back into the living room laughing

"You two took a while" Harry commented

"Sorry, something came up" Liam chuckled sitting next to Zayn again. I smiled and sat back down next to Niall to find that he was glaring at me. I shot him a confused look but he looked away and kept his gaze on the television

* * *

Niall POV

I watched as Liam and Alyssa walked into the kitchen. She was a pretty girl, definitely my type, but that was stupid to even think about, I had only known her for a couple of hours. I ran a hand through my hair and tried to concentrate on the show. It was impossible to do and after a few minutes I stood, excusing myself to the bathroom and walked out to the hallway. I could hear Alyssa and Liam talking, I quietly made my way towards the kitchen to see what they were saying, making sure that I wasn't in sight, but could see them.

"So Liam, random question but are you single?" I heard Alyssa ask Liam

"Why do you ask that?" He chuckled

"No reason..."

I looked around the door of the kitchen so I could see what was going on

Liam looked down "Well to answer your question, yes I am single. Danielle and I broke up a few weeks ago, it was a mutual decision. I mean we both had such busy schedules and we just didn't have time for each other"

"Sorry... I shouldn't have asked"

"No, it's fine... why did you ask?"

The thing Alyssa did next shocked me, she had been sending me signals all night, yet here she was hugging my best friend in my own kitchen. Yes it could have been a friendly gesture but they were whispering to each other and she was blushing, then Liam kissed her on the cheek. I turned and walked back into the living room, not wanting to see or hear anymore. A few minutes later, they walked back into the living room with a bowl of popcorn. I didn't pay attention to anything that was said and only realised that I was staring at Alyssa when she shot me a confused look. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the television, she could have Liam for all I cared.

The next half an hour went by really slowly. I could tell that Alyssa was confused, seeing as she kept glancing over at me then looking down at her lap as though she felt bad. We stopped FRIENDS after a while and Harry stood up

"How about we go outside?" He asked "It's really hot in here; we could go play truth or dare!"

Louis and Alyssa nodded "Sounds good" Louis smiled and stretched

"Okay then" Zayn stood up and walked towards the back door "Let's head out"

I glanced over to Alyssa as the boys filed out of the room, she kept her gaze down "Are you going out or not?" I asked

Her head snapped up and she jumped off of the chair "Right, yeah... I was... right" She stuttered and ran from the room following the other boys. I sighed and stood up slowly, flicking off the television before I joined them outside. They had all sat in a circle the order going: Zayn, Harry, Louis, Liam and then Alyssa. I sat in between Zayn and Harry, shooting a cold look over at Alyssa and Liam. Louis noticed and cleared his throat

"Right" He grinned "We'll start with Liam and then the person who has had to complete the truth or dare gets to ask someone else, so Liam you pick the next person after your go, you can pick no more than two truths in a row and if you don't complete the truth or dare, you have a forfeit which will be twice as bad... everyone got that?"

Here was a chorus of "Yeah's" and "Yup's" and Louis smirked

"Good" He turned his attention to Liam "Liam... truth or dare?"


	4. Chapter 4

Niall POV

Liam looked at Louis and smiled "I'm playing it safe on my first go... truth!"

"You're such a Kill-Joy Li" Louis rolled his eyes "okay... What was the last lie you told?"

"err... yes Louis I would love to play truth or dare" Liam chuckled

"When did you say that?" Alyssa asked

"When you were still in the living room" Liam shot back

Alyssa looked at him, one eyebrow raised "Oh really?"

Liam smirked "Yes really"

"Okay Liam, just pick someone and stop flirting already!" I snapped. Everyone looked at me with surprised looks. I just rolled my eyes at them and muttered "sorry about that"

Liam shrugged and turned his attention to Harry "Okay Haz, truth or dare?"

"Well Liam" Harry smirked imitating Liam "I'm going to play safe and go with truth"

"What is wrong with you lot today!" Louis yelled "Why are you all being so boring, the next person has got to pick dare! It'll be boring otherwise!"

Harry laughed and looked over at Liam "I'm still going with truth"

"Okay then, what keeps you up at night?"

"Louis and his obnoxiously loud snoring" Harry shrugged

Louis seemed to disagree "I don't snore!"

"Yes, yes you do" Harry laughed "It's worse than that time you walked into my room and started singing Somewhere over the rainbow"

"When did I do that?" Louis asked confused

"Was that the video you showed us like three weeks ago?" I piped up, earning a glare from Harry

"You videoed me?!" Louis looked at Harry

Harry looked around with wide eyes "Louis... truth or dare?"

"Truth" Louis sighed

"No Louis, you have to pick Dare!" I chuckled

"What... no, no I don't" Louis agued

We all smirked at him "Yeah you do Lou, You said that the next person has to pick Dare... you can't be boring now" Alyssa grinned. I glanced over at her and smiled, forgetting about her and Liam for a few seconds

"Dare" Louis muttered darkly

Harry smiled innocently "Call one person at random on your contact list... someone close to you, that isn't one of us and ask them "When a cow laughs, does milk come out its nose?""

We all started laughing at Louis' expression. I looked over at Alyssa who was leaning on Liam's shoulder, his arm around her as the laughed. I continued to laugh with the others, but it was more false than anything else. After a few minutes the laughter died down and Louis sat there glaring at Harry

"That is not a fair dare!" He muttered

"Well you are the one who said we were being boring by picking truths, you could have picked truth but you picked dare... so now you have to do it. If you don't then we'll pick a horrible forfeit for you to do" Harry laughed "I say you call Eleanor"

Louis huffed and took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled down his contacts until he reached Eleanor's name

"If she breaks up with me because of this I swear" He grumbled pressing the call button

I looked around the group before checking on Louis "You should put it on loudspeaker" I muttered

"Brilliant idea Niall" Liam grinned shooting a look at Louis who glared at me and reluctantly put his phone onto loud speaker. The phone rang three times before she answered

"_Hello?" _Her voice sounded down the phone, she sounded confused

"Hey babe" Louis muttered into the phone and there was a gasp at the other end of the phone

"_Oh, hi Lou, you know you really should take your phone off of 'unknown'"_

"Yeah, I'll do that in a second"

"_Is there any particular reason that you called Lou?" _Eleanor asked causing the rest of the group to laugh as Louis shot Harry a dirty look

"Yeah, I was just wondering... when a cow laughs, does milk come out of its nose?"

There were a few moments of silence on the other line before the sound of three girls laughing _"Oh Lou, you need help. Tell the boys I say hi and well done to whoever made you do that"_

Louis looked shocked and glared at his phone "That is so not fair El, how can you side with them?!"

Eleanor laughed again _"Awwh sorry, I'll bet it was you who made the whole 'The next person has to pick a Dare' speech though. Don't forget that I have been around when we've played Truth or Dare before"_

Louis rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah... whatever"

"_Now go, continue with the game... and I'll see you on Tuesday evening"_

"Yeah bye... I love you"

"_Love you too"_ El answered before the line went dead.

Louis glared at us all before turning to me and smiling "Niall, Truth or Dare"

"Truth" I muttered

"You're boring... but okay do you have a crush on anyone in this group?"

I flushed a dark shade of red and shook my head "Nope, I don't have a crush on anyone in this group". As I said this I glanced up at Alyssa to see her face fall slightly, before she smiled... but it didn't look like a real smile, it looked forced.

"You lie!" Louis yelled "I know you do!"

"No Louis... I don't" I muttered darkly

"I'll be right back" I heard Alyssa sighed and stand up, walking towards the house

"Just admit it Niall, It'll make this game go faster" Liam muttered as the back door swung shut and he stood, walking in the same direction Alyssa had gone "I'm going to go talk to Lyss"

I rolled my eyes and looked up as Liam disappeared inside the house "Yes I have a crush on someone, yes it's Alyssa... but I saw something going on between her and Liam when they were getting the popcorn"

"Niall mate, are you blind?" Zayn asked "That girl totally has a crush on you"

"Yeah, and Liam was mumbling about how she was setting him up with one of her friends from London" Louis added

I looked at them "I've screwed it up haven't I?"

"I don't know, you might have... but I doubt it"

I put my head in my hands "I have to speak to her about this"

" Good Luck" I heard Zayn and Louis mutter as I stood up

"Don't do anything that I wouldn't" Harry added. I chuckled lightly and hurried towards the house. I shut the back door and walked past my mum and Sharon who were sitting at the dining room table with cups of tea and a packet of biscuits. I smiled at them as I passed and made my way towards the living room. I heard Alyssa talking to Liam and froze, Maybe she wouldn't want to talk to me, I had been pretty nasty to her... but then again, we had only met a few hours ago, and it wasn't like me to fall for someone so fast. But there was something different about Alyssa... I didn't know how to explain it. I took a deep breath and walked into the living room

"Liam, could I have a word with Alyssa please?" I asked looking up at them, they were both sat on the sofa, Alyssa's eyes red, she looked upset and that made me feel guilty "I need to talk to her about something"


	5. Chapter 5

Alyssa POV

I walked back into the house hurriedly. I knew it was stupid of me to fall for Niall as quickly as I had but I couldn't help it. At first I thought he'd liked me, but ever since I came back from the kitchen with Liam his attitude had changed. I smiled at Sharon and Niall's mum as I passed them i'n the kitchen, before making my way into the living room where I sat on the sofa staring blankly ahead. I heard the door open a few seconds later but ignored it. An arm slid it's way around my shoulder and I felt the weight of someone sitting **next**to me

"you okay Lyss?" the voice of Liam asked

"no, Liam I'm really not" I sighed and leant on him wiping away a few tears. Damn me being emotional "I don't know why I'm surprised, there's no way he could like me... I mean, I fall for people fast and it's stupid because I always end up losing people. I've just met you guys but you're already great friends"

Liam chuckled at my little rant "well if it helps, I think Nialler does like you. As for me and the other lads, we think of you like a sister. And to think we only met six hours ago"

I laughed and turned to face him "wow, six hours with you immature lot... I think I've done well"

"Oi, that's mean" Liam pouted

"awwh sorry did I **hurt**your feelings?" I teased

"you might have" Liam pouted more and poked me i'n the side

I smiled "well I'm not sorry"

"you're lucky that the lads and I like you, if not you would be..."

"be what?" I questioned

"give me a second to think of a good threat" Liam muttered

I rolled my eyes "you're pathetic Li, and rubbish at threatening people"

As we sat there the door opened and I glanced up. Niall was standing in the doorway "Liam, could I have a **word**with Alyssa please? I need to talk to her about something"

I looked at Liam who looked at me. I nodded and he stood up "I'll be outside with the other lads, oh and Lyss remember what we talked about"

"yeah I remember, just try not to over work your brain thinking about it" I muttered back causing him to laugh as he left. I looked at Niall. He walked over to the sofa and sat where Liam had just been sitting

"I'm sorry Alyssa" he said quietly, not looking up "I lied out there. I jumped to conclusions earlier and it made me want to push every feeling that I felt for you away. I know that I shouldn't have feeling for you, I mean we only met five hours ago and I've never actually had feelings for someone in such a short space of time"

"Niall..." I muttered "why did you jump to conclusions?"

Niall sighed "I heard you and Liam in the **kitchen**, when you were getting popcorn, when you were talking about being single and all that"

My mind flashed back to an hour and a half ago and I saw it how Niall must have. Liam and I hugging, me blushing and him whispering things to me. That could be slightly misleading. I looked up at Niall who was sitting with his eyes on the floor

"I'm sorry" I said "I've just realised how you have seen it. I don't blame you for jumping to conclusions. The reason I hugged him was to say sorry about Danielle and... Then I said I knew a girl back i'n London who I could set him up with... My best friend actually"

"why were you blushing over that?" Niall asked tilting his head to the side slightly i'n confusion

I looked down "I was blushing because he said that he knew I had a crush on you"

"Wait..." Niall turned his attention to me fully "that's what all of that was about?"

"yeah"

"wow I feel like a right arse-hole now" Niall sighed

"you have no reason to Ni" I muttered looking back up to him, my gaze settling on his "it's stupid of me to like you i'n such a shot length of time"

"did he tell you that I like you too?" Niall asked

"he might have" I mumbled

Niall smiled slightly "well he was right"

I looked down and blushed. I felt two arms wrap around me and pull me into a body. I hugged Niall back automatically, it wasn't an awkward hug like I thought it would be. It was perfect. We sat like that for a few minutes until Niall broke the silence

"how about, when the boys and I get back to London. You and I go out on a date?"

I smiled "sounds like a great idea"

"say Wednesday, we'll hang out for the day and go to Nandos in the evening?"

"it's a date" I pulled out if the hug and grinned at him. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek before taking my hands in his and standing up, pulling me with him

"we should get back outside, the lads will be wondering what's happened to us" he chuckled keeping my hand in his and walking in the direction of the garden again. I smiled and looked down at our intertwined hands.

* * *

Niall POV

We walked back out to the **garden**, the boys were still sitting where we'd left them and they were all laughing at something Louis was saying. I closed the door behind Alyssa and pulled her close to me as we neared the boys. Liam looked over at Alyssa and tilted his head, out of the corner of my eye I saw her nod and Liam smiled.

"well hello there" Harry smiled "what took you two so long?"

"well you see Haz, Nialler and I were attacked by zombies and abducted by Aliens on our way back here. But it's okay because we defeated them" Alyssa rolled her eyes and sat down, I sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to me

"don't joke about that sort of thing Lyss!" Louis exclaimed causing us all to laugh. I sat back and smiled, things had finally decided to turn positive and the rest of this evening and the half day that we had with Alyssa tomorrow would be amazing. I couldn't help but wish that she was staying in Ireland for a longer period of time. I was thinking this when my mind lit up, she could spend a few more days here and come back on Tuesday with us. I took out my phone and texted Zayn my idea. He glanced at me and shrugged. I looked down at my phone a few minutes later to see that I had a text from him saying that it was a good idea.I turned my attention back to the others who were all laughing again and made a mental note to talk to Sharon about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Alyssa POV

"wake up!" Louis yelled and I shot into a sitting position

"what the hell Louis?!" I glared

Louis pouted and I rolled my eyes. The sound of laughter made me glance over to where the rest of the boys were sat. All in their clothes from yesterday. I felt someone's eyes on me and turned my attention towards them, blushing as Niall grinned at me

"Morning" he said simply

"Good morning" I replied giving him a small smile before turning back to face Louis "care to explain why you woke me up so early?"

"the boys and I wanted to hang out with you before you have to leave... So we decided to spend the day doing random crap" he shrugged

I looked over at the other boys who smiled before I asked"What kind of random crap?"

"just random crap" Harry stood up and stretched "but first thing's first... Breakfast"

The rest if us nodded in agreement before getting up. I ran upstairs and changed into a pair of grey jeans with a dark blue vest and a lighter grey jumper over the top. My mum must have packed half of the clothes that my nan had gotten for me a few days before hand in the shops. I brushed my hair and did my makeup before hurrying back downstairs where the boys were all sat, wearing fresh clothes

"lets go then" Liam smiled standing up and walking towards the door. Followed by the other boys

"what about breakfast?" I asked slipping on the light blue converse that I had grabbed from my bag

Niall chuckled "we're going to McDonalds"

I shrugged and followed the five boys out of the house. We all piled into a car; Harry was in the drivers seat, Liam riding shotgun and then there was Zayn, Louis, Niall and I squashed up in the back. The drive to McDonalds was funny, Liam had turned on the radio and What Makes You Beautiful was on. Liam went to change the station but Louis yelled at him saying that changing the station would make him unfaithful to the band. As a cause of that we were all singing along really loudly and out of key. Then there was the moment when we actually arrived at McDonalds. We went through the drive thru and the girl that served us must have been a fan seeing as she fainted the moment that Harry stopped the car at the window. The drama of the girl fainting attracted her co-workers who were also fans and they all started screaming. After about ten minutes we actually managed to get out food. Then we had to bribe the girls not to say anything about seeing the boys, as no one else knew that they were in Ireland. We then ended up in a deserted park. It was still quite early though so I had a feeling that this park wasn't always all that deserted

"Guys I have something to say" Niall called after a while. I looked up from the swing that I was sitting on, Louis and Harry were messing around on the slide whilst Liam and Zayn were sitting on a bench being weird. Niall glanced at me from the swing he was on and nodded over to the bench, I stood up and walked to the bench, followed closely by Niall, Harry and Louis

"yeah Niall, what is it?" Zayn asked when we were all sat down

"Well I just thought I would let you know that Lyss will be staying with us until we go back to the UK. I spoke to her aunt this morning, her mum is coming to drop off her suitcase and I moved her flight to the same flight as ours" he shrugged

The others grinned and Louis yelled "Yes! More time to spend freaking her out!"

Niall's eyes met mine, he looked slightly worried. It was probably to do with the fact that I hadn't said anything

"if that's okay with you Lyss..." he muttered

I smiled and nodded "it's fine with me" I jumped up and hugged him "thanks Niall"

"no worries" he whispered, kissing me on the cheek

"I hate to break up you lovebirds" Zayn smirked and I blushed a bright red "but... Let's go and have some fun!"

"hell yeah!" Harry chuckled

Louis smiled an stood up, running towards the gate "Let's go, Domino"

I blinked and stood up "the hell?!"

"it best not to ask" Niall laughed along with the other boys. He took my hand and followed the other lads who had started to follow Louis. I smiled down at our hands and bit my lip as we walked, this would be an amazing few days


	7. Chapter 7

Alyssa POV

"Yeah, sorry Erika" I spoke to my computer, I was skyping with my best friend, we were supposed to be going shopping the next day but things had changed "There have been a slight change of plans"

"Don't tell me that you're ditching me for someone else Lyss" she scowled into her webcam. I glanced over at the boys who were all sitting on the other side of the living room, listening to my conversation with Erika. Liam gave me a look as if to say 'Go on, just tell her'

I looked back at my computer and sighed "It's not that, I'm just staying in Ireland for a few extra days"

"Oh... but your mum just texted mine saying that it was good to be back home and to ask if they were still going out for drinks tomorrow... why would she have come home without you?"

"Just say something!" Louis exclaimed

I sent a glare in his direction as Erika looked at me "Alyssa... who was that?"

"Okay, I'll show you why I'm staying in Ireland for a bit longer, just don't freak out okay?"

She looked at me with a strange, sort of confused look "...okay then" she said almost hesitantly.

I looked over at the boys and nodded. They all stood and made their way towards where I was sitting, I moved down my laptop screen and put the laptop on the table in front of us, hoping that we'd all fit into the camera. When the boys were all settled, Zayn, Liam and Harry on the sofa with Niall and Louis on the floor, I moved the laptop screen back up

"Erika, meet the reason of my extended holiday" I smiled slightly, moving back to sit in-between Niall and Louis. Niall slipped an arm around my shoulder and the boys all smiled at the camera

"Hi there!" Louis grinned into the camera "Lyss, is this thing still working? It looks like her camera has frozen"

I looked at Erika's camera to see her eye twitch slightly, this wasn't going to be good

"ALYSSA!" She yelled "Why the hell did you not tell me about this, You bitch!"

I laughed slightly "Sorry Erika, but I only met them yesterday"

Niall laughed and poked me in the back so that I turned to face him "I'm guessing she knows who we are?" He asked

I nodded and shrugged "Yeah, she does. No need to introduce yourself Haz"

"Oh we are so going to have words when you get back Alyssa, we have shopping and sleepover plans and you ditch me for those lot!" Erika glared at me

Liam raised an eyebrow "No need to blame Lyss, it was Niall's idea!"

Erika flopped backwards onto her bed and sighed dramatically "Fine, I guess I'll see you when you get home... if you're not too busy that is" She said, adding on the last bit with a jokey manner. I laughed and the rest of the boys joined in

"Okay, I'll text you the second I get back"

"Bye... I miss you Whore!" She called, smiling

I rolled my eyes, smiling back "Yeah you slut, I miss you too"

"Hey! I'm not a slut" She argued "I'm a sexy mofo!"

"Dear Maria count me in" I winked at the screen "Bye Erika, see you in a few days"

"I LOVE YOU!" she called as the call ended

"Yeah... I love you too" I muttered as I shut down my laptop and turned to face the guys "well that went well"

* * *

Erika POV

I ended the skype call with Alyssa and frowned, of course she would end up meeting a famous band on a trip to Ireland. I'd have to remember to get the full story out of her when she got back. I sighed and flopped my head onto my pillow, staring at my ceiling as I did so. There were a few things that didn't go unnoticed in that video call, for one Niall had his arm around her shoulder, and hell it looked a lot more than just a friendly gesture. For another Harry was looking particularly... sexy?

Yes I was pretty much in love with Harry's looks, his smile, his hair... oh and his eyes! I bit back a smile as I thought about him. I shook those thoughts from my head and picked up my phone. I flicked through my music and stuck it on shuffle as I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep

* * *

Niall POV

I smiled at Alyssa as she shut her laptop, she looked perfect "Hey Lyss" I whispered as the other lads started to talk amongst themselves

"Yeah?" She asked, her voice was quiet too

I held out my hand "Want to go for a walk, just out to the garden to get some fresh-air?" I asked, feeling my cheeks flush slightly as I did so. I was feeling a little nervous, we had, had an amazing day at the park all hanging out and just being weird. Then we walked through the streets, all of us laughing and joking. Alyssa gave me no answer, instead she took my hand and we stood up, I shot a look over my shoulder at the other lads. Louis gave me a thumbs up whilst the others just grinned at me. I chuckled lightly and led Alyssa outside. We walked to the bottom of the garden where there was a bench and sat down, it was around Ten thirty in the evening, her aunt and cousins had left a few hours previously and my mum had gone out with a friend and was staying out for the night.

"It's a lovely night isn't it" Alyssa smiled, I nodded in agreement. It was lovely for the time of year, I would have thought that it would be a little colder but amazingly it was warm, there was a slight breeze in the air but that just added to the peacefulness of the evening

"So Alyssa, I was just wondering" I looked up at her, she turned so that she was facing me slightly and tilted her head slightly to the side, I gulped slightly and carried on "I was just wondering if... well since you're staying here with us until we go back to the UK and all that... if you wanted to go out on a date with me or something... We can get to know each other a bit better and all tha-"

I was cut off as Alyssa answered "Of course Niall, I'd love to" She muttered, he face turning a light shade of red. I face broke into a smile and I hugged her, kissing her on the cheek as I did so

"Thank you" I mumbled into the hug, I felt her hug me back and she buried her face in my neck. I could feel her smile as she did so and it made me feel a lot better. God only knows why I was so nervous in the first place

* * *

Harry POV

"What are they saying?" Louis asked

Zayn, Louis, Liam and Myself were crouched by the back door, it was open a little so we could hear little bits on their conversation but not much. I was staring out of the glass door, hiding around the corner to make sure that I couldn't be seen by either of them

"I don't know!" I hissed

"Can you lip read?" Liam asked me and I turned to him with my eyebrows raised

"Really?"

"right...sorry" Liam muttered, looking down

"Guys shut up!" Zayn glared "I think he just asked her"

We all turned out attention towards Alyssa and Niall at the end of the garden and we watched as Alyssa smiled, before Niall hugged her. They sat there hugging each other and I smiled, good one Niall

"That's so cute!" Louis grinned

I hit Louis over the head "Shut up Lou"

"Sorry" He muttered, a slight pout on his face


	8. Chapter 8

Niall POV

I woke up the next morning and looked around. Zayn and Louis were fast asleep, pretty much on top of each other. I chuckled and moved my gaze onto the lump that was curled up into a ball on the sofa; I was guessing that it was Alyssa. I stood up and made my way towards the kitchen, pausing briefly to look at the sofa. I had been right, it was Alyssa and she looked adorable when she was asleep. I smiled to myself and continued into the kitchen, as I entered the room I saw Harry and Liam sitting at the table munching away on toast and listening to music on the radio

"morning sleepy" Liam smiled as I walked past the to get myself some food

I chuckled and turned my head to face them "good morning"

As I turned back to the counter I saw Harry smirk and open his mouth to say something. I rolled my eyes as I stuck two slices of bread into the toaster, waiting for Harry to start talking... But he didn't. Instead it was Liam's voice that asked the question

"what are you doing with Lyss tonight?" he asked

I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed my toast as it popped out of the toaster. I buttered it and put it on a plate before walking to sit opposite the two boys. As I sat down I realized that I hadn't actually told the boys my idea for my date with Alyssa. Alyssa, just the thought of being with her made me smile. It had been a while since I had felt this way about a girl -seeing as I hadn't felt any butterflies with my ex- and to say I was nervous was an understatement. I felt my lips twitch into a smile as I thought about Alyssa, I'd only known her for a few days but already I could tell that I was falling for her, her smile, her beautiful eyes... She was perfect in every way, which could have sounded cliché but it was true...

'I wish you could see your face right now, coz you're grinning like a fool' a new song started on the radio, snapping me out of my daydream

"that song has a point you know" Harry muttered, nodding his head towards the radio.

I felt myself blush slightly and shook my head "I have no idea what you're talking about Harry"

Hrs chuckled and looked at me, one eyebrow raised slightly "keep telling yourself that mate, Liam and I agree that every time you hear, say or think anything about Alyssa you start to smile like an idiot"

I looked away from the curly haired boy, moving my gaze to Liam who nodded in agreement

"It's true Nialler" he said "you've fallen hard and fast"

"so what if I have" I said looking down at the table "I'm old enough to make my own decisions"

"we just don't want you to get hurt Niall" Harry added "not after what happened with..."

I looked up at them and narrowed my eyes slightly, cutting Harry off as he spoke "and you think that Alyssa is going to hurt me?"

"No" Liam said "we think that Lyss is amazing, we just want you to be happy"

"I am happy" I argued

Liam sighed and looked at Harry "Niall it's only been two weeks since you broke up with Jessica, that was the whole reason for us coming out here, to get a Break and clear your head"

"what do you want me to say?" I asked raising my eyebrows at them before listing off a load of things that I thought they might want to hear "I've been using her to move on from Jess? I can easily say that there are No feelings there what so ever? I don't like Alyssa and it was a mistake asking her to stay? it was a mistake asking her out?!" I stood up, grabbing my plate and turning to face the door, coming face to face with Alyssa...shit

"Alyssa..." I started taking a step towards her. She has tears in her eyes and was shaking her head

"you've been using me?" she asked in a small voice "y-you don't like me...it was a m-mistake?"

"Alyssa I didn't mean it like that" I said taking another step towards her

She blinked and took a step backwards "oh so how did you mean it?!" she said, her voice getting slightly louder, I took one last step towards her "don't come near me Horan" she said turning on her heel and walking out of the room, I turned to face the other two who were sitting with worried expressions on their faces. I glared at them and put my plate down on trying side, the smell of toast making me feel sick. Suddenly I wasn't all that hungry anymore

* * *

Alyssa POV

I yawned and sat up. I glanced over at the other sofa to see Zayn and Louis fast asleep. It was a funny sight. I laughed slightly and stood up, stretching as I did so, I walked over and looked in the mirror; my bed head wasn't all that bad...which was a good thing. Grinning to myself in the mirror as I realized that tonight was my date with Niall. I couldn't wait

I looked around the room wondering where the other three boys were. I turned around, listening closely. There were voices coming from the kitchen so I followed them before I cautiously opened the door and found Niall pretty much yelling at Liam and Harry. Niall had his back to me, Liam was staring at Niall and Harry was looking down at his plate.

"...to get a Break and clear your head" Liam was saying. I stood in the doorway, waiting for one of them to spot me, but at the same time I didn't because I really wanted to know what they were talking about.

"what do you want me to say" Niall said, his voice full of anger "I've been using her to move on from Jess. I can easily say that there are No feelings there what so ever!" I shook my head, my mouth dropping in surprise, "I don't like Alyssa and it was a mistake asking her to stay. it was a mistake asking her out!"

I stood frozen as I watched him grab his plate from the table and turning towards me. His eyes widened as he saw me, I just stood there in shock

"Alyssa..." He to say, taking a step towards me. I shook my head and felt my eyes prick with tears. I couldn't cry in front of him, I couldn't let him see me being weak

"You've been using me?" I asked, my voice quieter than I had of hoped "y-you don't like me...it was a m-mistake?"

"Alyssa I didn't mean it like that" He said taking another step towards me

I automatically took a step backwards "oh so how did you mean it?!" I asked, my voice had started to get louder, and I knew that it was only a matter of time before I burst into tears in the middle of the kitchen, I watched as he took another step towards me before shaking my head and glaring at him "don't come near me Horan!" I muttered glaring at him, before I turned on my heel and walked out of the room and into the living room. Louis and Zayn had obviously woken up and from what I was guessing they had heard everything. They were both sat with awkward looks on their faces. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a jacket and pair of boots from near the living room door before picking up my phone and storming out of the house. I was suddenly very glad that my pyjamas consisted of a pair of trackie bottoms and a long sleeved top. I pulled on the boots and jacket then started walking, just walking.

I stopped walking after about twenty minutes and sat on a bench. I had no idea where I was. I pulled my phone out of my bag and looked at it, there were eight missed calls and thirteen texts. Three of the texts were from Niall, then there was one from Liam, one from Louis, One from Harry and the rest were from Zayn. They were all asking where I was and what was going on. The missed calls were from Zayn too, he seemed to be the most worried, out of all the others.

I sighed and pulled up my hood, curling up on the bench as tears streamed down my face

"Alyssa?" I heard someone call. I froze "Alyssa?"

Suddenly I sat up, I recognised that accent "I'm over here" I called out

I stood up to face the boy who was walking towards me his arms outstretched "Lyss we were worried"

"Sorry Zayn" I muttered walking into his embrace. He hugged me and led me back to the bench

"Well I'm guessing that you want answers?"

I nodded "Who is Jessica?" I asked in a small voice

Zayn sighed and I looked up to meet his eyes "You really want to know?"

I nodded again

"Alright then..."


	9. Chapter 9

Alyssa POV

I sat on the plane, absently staring out of the window. I yawned and looked around. The seats next to me were empty and I sighed in relief, this plane journey had been torture, I'd been stuck sitting next to two children for most of the journey and they did nothing but play pranks on the surrounding passengers, annoy each other and start food fights so it was good to have a little bit of peace and quiet.

"Ladies and gentlemen please take your seats as we start out decent into London Luton" An air hostess said over the intercom. I groaned internally as the two immature idiots appeared next to me again

"You glad to be back Lyss?" Louis asked sitting next to me and doing up his seat belt as Harry did the same on his other side. I nodded and smiled, yeah they were immature idiots but I had, had an amazing extended trip to Ireland with them. Once Zayn had filled me in on the whole Jessica thing I had tried to forget about it and went back to the house, Niall was worried that I was going to hate him, but I couldn't hate him... after that little thing we had all become a lot closer and the boys had done nothing but act strange and drag me around Mullingar. All in All it had been an amazing few days

I stretched and turned to look at the seats behind where Liam, Niall and Zayn were sat. Zayn and Liam were fast asleep but Niall sat there staring out the window

"You going to miss Ireland?" I asked

He nodded and turned to face me "Yeah, but hey I can't wait to get back to London, It just means that we can annoy you more by dragging you around London!" He finished with a cheeky grin. I laughed and turned to face the seats in front of me again as the plane began to drop

-Time Skip-

We stood in the airport ready to make our way out to the car that was waiting for us all. I was staying with the boys tonight seeing as it was almost midnight; my mum was fine with it so that was a good thing. Our luggage had been bought to us as we waited; I smiled at the person who gave my suitcase to me before grabbing my hand luggage and following the boys. We had gone the back way to get out of the airport but there will still hundreds of girls crowded around to catch a glimpse of the boys, Paparazzi were waiting there too.

"Stay close" Liam muttered into my ear as he passed me, I nodded at him before jumping slightly as a hand slid into mine. I looked to my left to meet the gaze of Niall

"You ready?" He asked

I laughed slightly "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope, it's either you're ready or we leave you here"

"Then I'm ready!" I grinned as he started to walk, his hand still surrounding me. It was crazy when we got outside and I was suddenly glad that Niall was holding onto me. There were girls screaming the boys' names from every direction and I gazed at them with wide eyes, that didn't make things any better for me though as I was being blinded by the flashes of the camera's that were going off. It felt like an age before we managed to get to the car. I climbed in after the rest of the boys and looked at them

"Bloody hell!" I said

"Calm down Ronald!" Louis joked

I rolled my eyes at his Harry Potter reference as the car started to move. Paul was sitting in the front of the car along with the guy who was driving and he switched on the radio. I grinned as the voices of my four idols came through the speakers

"Hell I love these boys" I muttered, leaning back in my seat and humming along to the song

'_If this is love than love completes me, 'cause it feels like I've been missing you'_

Harry leaned forwards from his seat behind "You a McFly fan then?"

I nodded "Galaxy Defender until I'm old and grey"

The boys (well Niall and Liam seeing as Zayn, Louis and Harry were sitting in the back) gave me confused looked

"Galaxy Defenders... you know like you have Directioners... well McFly have the McFly Army and we're Galaxy Defenders, like in the song Star Girl where it says 'Galaxy Defenders stay forever' ..." I stopped and shrugged "errr... yeah ignore that!"

Niall laughed and we all went back to listening to the radio, joining in with the songs every now and again, well I was humming along, not singing, I didn't feel that comfortable around them yet and I only sing when the music is blaring out loudly, that way it doesn't matter if I sing out of key

* * *

Niall POV

_'Hey babe, I miss you_  
_J xx'_

I stared at my phone; well actually it was more of a glare. After a lot of threatening me I had finally listened to the boys and deleted her number from my phone, but the moment that we touched ground in London again there it was, a text from that dreaded number. I deleted the message and shoved my phone back into my pocket as the car drove down the motor way. Alyssa was in the seat next to me, humming along to the songs on the radio as she looked out of the window. I turned to the boys, there was one thing that needed to be sorted out

"Okay, so I spoke to Alyssa's mum and she said that she could stay with us for a week, as long as she spends the afternoon at home tomorrow, but we need to sort out who she'll be staying with"

"Well El is coming over and I doubt that Lyss would want to be stuck in apartment with myself, El and Harry" Louis muttered shooting a glance inAlyssa's direction

"Okay then, Zayn what about you?" I asked

Zayn rolled his eyes "Mate she should stay with you, you're the one who likes her after all, and anyway I have Perrie staying with me!"

"Right...Liam"

Liam sighed "Mate, listen to Zayn, she's staying with you!"

"Who's staying with who?" Alyssa's voice asked causing us all to jump and look at her with guilty expressions

"Niall can explain!" Louis yelled

"Gee thanks Lou" I chuckled before looking at Alyssa who was staring at me with one eye brow raised slightly "Well we were speaking to your mum, the same day that she said you could stay with us in Ireland and she said that you could spend an extra week with us if you want to, as long as you spend the afternoon at home tomorrow to get fresh clothes and all that"

Alyssa bit her lip and looked down "You guys sure that you don't mind?" She asked

"We're sure" Liam laughed

Alyssa grinned "Great, but wait you guys all live in separate apartments... who am I staying with?"

"Well we were thinking Niall" Zayn shrugged and Harry nodded in agreement

"Awesome!" Alyssa said, her grin growing "Get ready for a week full of crazy ole me!" She joked

"Can't wait" I winked, and truthfully I couldn't. The message from Jessica was forgotten as I pulled Lyss into a hug. This was going to be one great week!


End file.
